happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Figgy
Figgy is a HTF Fanon character. Bio Figgy is a fig-colored newt with a slightly lighter colored belly who wears think framed glasses and a chain necklace with a fig shape on it. Figgy as his name and looks imply, loves figs and fruits overall, but mainly figs as sseen by his necklace and the large amounts of figs he keeps at his home. Fig is kind and likes to help others, but he is also a major health nut, avioding any form of unhealthy food. Figgy is often seen outside jogging or swimming which are his favorite forms of exercise. Figgy can also be seen playing with his best friends, Sporty and Jock, along with some other characters. Figgy can also be seen trying to get lazy and unhealthy characters to change their lifestyles, often failing and leading to his and their deaths. Dispite this, Figgy avoids Cranky , as he seems to be afraid of him, the reason why is not yet known. Figgy is also a bit crazy as he has an odd fear that the ground will one day open up and swallow him, yet dispite this he will still go outside, only rushing back inside if he feels any sort of shaking. His deaths often involve the ground, water, or metal. Episode Roles Starring *Fruit of the Doom *Passion Fruit *Figgy's Health Smoochie *Trees Company *All your Fault *Light as a Weather *Apple of My Eye *Made for Peach Other *When Shipper Comes In Featuring *Wrong Way to The Top *TGIF the 13th *Rolling Pins *Flippy in Trouble *Keeping Pace *An Inconceivable Truth *Seal of Love *En-durian the Pain *Colorblinded *Love Down the River Appearances *Days of the Weak *Food Fight *How Do You Love Me Now Kills *Pie - 1 (Fruit of the Doom) *Trippy - 1 (All your Fault) *Fatty - 1 (When Shipper Comes In) Fates Deaths #Fruit of the Doom - Chokes to death on a fig. #Passion Fruit - Cracks his head. #Days of the Weak - Impaled on Perry's horns. #Smoochie Option 1 - Crushed by figs. #Smoochie Option 2 - Skinned to the bone by extreme speed. #Smoochie Option 3 - Dies of dyhydration #Wrong Way to The Top - Impaled in the head by a hook and his body falls off. #Trees Company - Falls down a crack. #TGIF the 13th - Killed by Jason. #Rolling Pins - Crushed by a pinsetter. #Light as a Weather - Falls into ground crack, crushed. #Apple of My Eye - Dies when his eyes are knocked back into his head by falling apples. #An Inconceivable Truth - Falls into ground crack and crushed. #Seal of Love - Head burned by a grill. #En-durian the Pain - Decapitated. #Made for Peach Other - Crushed by the elephants. #Colorblinded - Crushed by an apple tree. #Love Down the River - Impaled by a wooden oar. #When Shipper Comes In - Impaled by a knife. Injuries #Fruit of the Doom - Smashes his face into a tree. #Smoochie Option 3 - Tounge shivels up and falls off. #Rolling Pins - Foot is broken. #Colorblinded - Eye knocked out. Trivia *His name was originally going to be Newton. *Him liking figs and being a newt is a reference to the pastry "Fig Newtons". Gallery Fault.png|Figgy caught in an earthquake Passion fruit.png|Figgy and Foxy sitting in a tree, literally and otherwise Figgy Smoochie.jpg Figgy fig.png|Figgy with his favourite food after which he is named figgypudding.png Peachother.png Shippingcomesin1.png|Having a shipper in your life can be bad. Shippingcomesin2.png|Figgy trying to help Foxy out. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 40 Introductions Category:Amphibians